<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fell In Love With a Pen Pal by hardcore_uwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339188">Fell In Love With a Pen Pal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcore_uwu/pseuds/hardcore_uwu'>hardcore_uwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Room of Swords (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay, High School AU, M/M, Pining, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, pen pal au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcore_uwu/pseuds/hardcore_uwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As you can tell I don't know how to title.</p><p>Kodya is a senior in high school. He is going to be a foreign exchange student. Going from Russia to a high school in Los Angeles, California. This all started in Junior year when in his 6th-period teacher he was assigned an American Pen Pal. Gyrus. A green-haired boy who he just happened to fall in love with, who also just happened to be his host family, who also just happened to be his roommate. </p><p>I don't know how to summary either.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gyrus Axelei/Kodya Karevic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Oh god, this is really happening.</em>
</p><p>Kodya tightly gripped the arms of his seat. The sounds of the airplane’s engine filled his ears. He shut his eyes tightly, he was deadly scared of flying. He took deep breaths.</p><p>
  <em>It’s okay Kodya.</em>
</p><p>He looked down at the small 2.5 by 3.5 photo in his hand.</p><p><em>J</em> <em>ust remember what you are doing this for...who you are doing this for.</em></p><p>He felt his lips begin to curl upwards as he thought of the green-haired boy who had stolen his heart.</p><p>Gyrus.</p><p>The jolt of the airplane starting to move brought Kodya back to reality.</p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p>Kodya squeezed the arm wrests tighter, his knuckles going white. His legs were shaking uncontrollably.</p><p>“You okay honey?”</p><p>Kodya’s eyes snapped back open as he turned to his left. A woman faced him. Her brown eyes stared kindly at his, a kind smile on her lips. The airplane was turning onto the runway, Kodya could feel his heart pounding against his rib cage.</p><p>“I-I’m just nervous,” Kodya said, looking down “I...I’ve never flown before.”</p><p>He could hear the woman shift in her seat beside him. Just as the airplane began to barrel down the runway the woman offered her hand to Kodya. He took it. As the plane went faster and faster down the seemingly never-ending runway Kodya gripped the woman’s hand tighter and tighter.</p><p>“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck,” Kodya cursed under his breath. He felt the plane’s nose raise as the plane took off into the air. He clenched the woman’s hand tighter and closed his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>For Gyrus. For Gyrus. For Gyrus.</em>
</p><p>He repeated the boy’s name in his head as the plane soared higher and higher going faster and faster until finally, the plane leveled out. The seat belt sign above him turned off, and the pilot came on the speaker.</p><p>“This is your captain speaking, we are now at a cruising altitude of 35,000 feet above sea level. 17 hours to Los Angeles, California.”</p><p>Kodya let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, he let go of the poor lady’s hand.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry,” he said after realizing how tightly he had held her hand.</p><p>The woman chuckled.</p><p>“It’s okay sweetie. I’m a nurse in the delivery room, I’m used to people holding my hand so tightly.”</p><p>Kodya nodded and flashed her a meek smile.</p><p>“A-are you alone?” the woman asked.</p><p>Kodya debated for a moment before nodding.</p><p>“You look rather young to be flying alone.”</p><p>Kodya looked down. The woman was right. Kodya was only 17 and he was flying so far from his home in Russia.</p><p>“I’m going to be a foreign exchange student. I’m going to be a senior this year.”</p><p>The woman glanced at the photo in his hand and smiled.</p><p>“Who’s that?” she asked motioning to the picture in his hand.</p><p>Kodya was a little startled by this question, he glanced down at the photo and smiled.</p><p>The photo was a school picture taken with the same bland background as every other student. The actual photo size was one of those small ones meant to be kept in a wallet. But when Gyrus’ photo was sent, he probably didn’t expect the Russian to keep it. Gyrus. He had bright green hair that gathered in star-shaped bangs. He had tan skin and the most beautiful lavender eyes Kodya had ever seen.</p><p>Kodya then realized that the woman was staring at him with an understanding smile on her face. He could feel his face getting warm, a flush of embarrassment flooding over his cheeks.</p><p>The woman chuckled again.</p><p>“What’s his name?”</p><p>Kodya could answer that.</p><p>“Gyrus.”</p><p>“Oh, I haven’t heard that one before.”</p><p>Kodya would have been surprised if she had. The boy’s name was unique, which made it all the more fitting for him.</p><p>“Are you flying out to see him?” the woman asked.</p><p>Kodya knew she was probably just trying to keep him distracted from the fact they were thousands of feet up in the air but he didn’t care. He nodded, staring down at the picture in his hands. He folded back the creases that he had made from holding the bottom of it so tightly during take off.</p><p>“How long have you boys been dating?”</p><p>Kodya's face went bright red.</p><p>“Oh, w-we’re not dating,” he said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.</p><p>
  <em>Me and Gyrus? I wish.</em>
</p><p>“Oh I’m sorry, I guess I just assumed,” the woman said.</p><p>“It’s okay.”</p><p>There was an awkward moment of silence shared between them.</p><p>“So are you guys friends or family?”</p><p>“Oh we’re just friends,” Kodya said, he was embarrassed when he couldn’t hide the disappointment in his voice.</p><p>“How’d you two meet?”</p><p>Kodya wasn’t surprised when he ended up telling this woman all about how he met Gyrus and how he had fallen in love with the boy. He couldn’t talk about this at home.</p><p>“It all started in junior year…”<br/>
________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Kodya shifted in his desk, listening to his mundane teacher drone on and on about Shakespeare. Kodya didn’t understand when he would ever use this information. He gave up on trying to listen and let his brain zone out. 15 minutes until the bell was meant to ring the teacher began to pass out a sheet of paper. Kodya assumed it would be a worksheet about Shakespeare, and he groaned when the teacher placed it face down onto his desk.</p><p>“Now you will fill out these worksheets so we can find the best match for you.”</p><p>
  <em>Wait what?</em>
</p><p>“Now you will receive your pen pal’s information on Friday.”</p><p>
  <em>Pen pal?!</em>
</p><p>How long had Kodya been zoned out? He hastily flipped over the sheet and saw that it was most definitely not a worksheet about Shakespeare. It was filled with questions about Kodya.</p><p>
  <em>A pen pal huh?</em>
</p><p>Kodya smiled faintly as the teacher began to speak again.</p><p>“We will be sending letters to our pen pals on Monday, so you will have the weekend to gather your thoughts and know exactly what you want to say. Remember first impressions are everything. You have 10 minutes to complete the questionnaire.”</p><p>Kodya didn’t know whether to be excited or if he would be matched with a total snore.</p><p>That was Wednesday. Kodya tried not to think much of it as he went through the rest of his day and the following time before Friday, 6th period. Kodya could feel his heart rate starting to speed up as his teacher went down the attendance sheet.</p><p>“Mr. Karevic.”</p><p>Kodya walked up to the teacher’s desk where he was handed a manila envelope with his name printed in the corner. He could hear his teacher continue to go down the list, as he walked back to his seat. He stared at the manila envelope. His teacher’s voice seemed far away as he opened it. He hastily pulled out the contents of the envelope, and out fell a little 2.5 by 3.5 picture of the most attractive boy Kodya had ever seen. He picked up the photo dumbfounded. He looked at the papers in his hand.</p><p>
  <em>This can’t be real.</em>
</p><p>He stared at the picture of the boy, jaw agape. He realized what he probably looked like to the rest of the class and he hurriedly shut his mouth. His teeth made a barely audible click as his jaw snapped shut. He read the boy’s name, the words coming out a whisper compared to the buzz of the rest of the classroom as everyone began discussing their pen pals.</p><p>“Gyrus Axelei.”</p><p>The name brought a smile to Kodya’s lips.</p><p>That night Kodya found himself reading the contents of the envelope over and over again until late at night.</p><p>The pen pal agency wanted you to get to know your pen pal, but they still included some facts about the green-haired boy, and Kodya felt the need to memorize them all. The boy was a junior just like Kodya, but while Kodya was 17 the boy was only 16.</p><p>
  <em>1 year-ish? That’s not a big age gap.</em>
</p><p>He lived in Los Angeles, California.</p><p>
  <em>California? Isn’t that in America?</em>
</p><p>Kodya also found Gyrus' questionnaire in the envelope. He read every single response. He liked how neat the boy’s handwriting was, and he became a little embarrassed as he thought of how sloppy his must have seemed. It was late at night when Kodya flopped back onto his bed. He sighed dreamily as he picked up the picture of the green-haired boy.</p><p>“Gyrus Axelei,” he whispered to himself. He smiled and held the picture to his chest, closing his eyes.</p><p>It then hit Kodya that somewhere in Los Angeles this boy had received a manila envelope with Kodya’s picture in it. The next few minutes were blurry as Kodya ran into his parents’ room and turned on the lights.</p><p>His mother groaned and his father cursed at him for waking them up.</p><p>Kodya apologized as he frantically grabbed his father’s wallet and pulled out a copy of his own 2.5 by 3.5 school photo.</p><p>“Need this!” he yelled as he threw the wallet onto the dresser and ran out of the room, making sure to turn off the lights on his way out. He nearly knocked his older cousin over as he turned the corner. She cursed at him in Russian but he just slammed his bedroom door behind him.</p><p>“Maniac!” his older cousin screeched.</p><p>Kodya ignored her and began to examine his school portrait. It was probably the photo the agency had sent to the green-haired boy.</p><p>
  <em>I don’t look that bad, do I?</em>
</p><p>His cousin pounded on the door and Kodya asked her desperately for her opinion on the photo. She looked confused but looked at the photo.</p><p>“Your hair looks stupid as usual but other than that you look fine.”</p><p>His cousin had always despised Kodya’s ponytail, but Kodya had never thought much of it. But now he was worried.</p><p>
  <em>Will Gyrus think it’s stupid?</em>
</p><p>Kodya felt his stomach churn. Kodya tried to push those feelings down and think of what he would write to the boy. He spent the entire weekend thinking of the perfect first impression. On Monday before 6th period, Kodya tried to calm his nerves. He was nervous he would make a bad first impression.</p><p>
  <em>He’s just a boy.</em>
</p><p>Kodya didn’t know it then, but he had a small crush on the green-haired boy. It was funny that he hadn’t even received a letter from him yet and he was already piecing together an imaginary friendship in his head. When he wrote to him he asked Gyrus all sorts of questions. He didn’t want to end the letter with a question, so after asking his teacher if anyone other than their pen pals would be reading the letters and getting the reassurance that nobody here would see it, he wrote the boy a compliment.</p><p>“I look forward to getting to know more about you. Your picture didn’t say much about you, except for that you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen.”</p><p>Kodya remembered how he anxiously awaited a response. Probably more anxiously than anyone else in his class. He kept all of this to himself. Then came the day where he finally got the response he had waited for. He remembered that moment like it was yesterday.</p><p>“Our first letters from our pen pals have arrived!” the teacher said excitedly. The whole class began to buzz as the teacher went down the list. It seemed to take forever for his name to be called. He tried not to seem too excited but his heart was pounding. He sat in his chair and his heart fluttered when he saw his name written in that familiar neat handwriting on the front of a typical white envelope. Kodya tried to open it as gently as possible to preserve the envelope, and when he finally got the letter out he read as if his life depended on it.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Kodya.</em>
</p><p>The rest of his classmates were reading their letters aloud to their friends, but Kodya read his letter in his head. Gyrus’ words had been written to him and Kodya wanted them to be only his.</p><p>
  <em>I’m going to be honest when I say I was never that good at first impressions.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>This made Kodya smile.<em><br/>
</em></p><p>
  <em> <em>I don’t really want to start this letter talking about myself so I’m going to talk about you. By that, I mean that fucking gorgeous hair of yours. </em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>Kodya could feel his smile widen and his face grow warm.<em><br/>
</em></p><p>
  <em> <em>When I saw your picture the first thing that went through my head was “Holy shit his hair.” I don’t see that very much in Los Angeles, but when I do it’s on middle-aged men who are trying to ‘find themselves.’ But you rock that hairstyle, it brings out your eyes. I like your eyes. </em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>The warmth on Kodya’s cheeks grew hotter and Kodya’s chest grew tighter, it was getting a little hard to breathe.<em><br/>
</em></p><p>
  <em> <em>Speaking of eyes, thank you for the compliment, but I’m gonna have to say that it’s bullshit. Your eyes are so much prettier than mine, they’re like the most beautiful shade of blue I have ever seen. You lucky bastard.</em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>Kodya put the letter back into the envelope because he knew his face would be bright red if this continued. That night after dinner he took out the letter and read the rest.<em><br/>
</em></p><p>
  <em> <em>Now I was pretty surprised to open my letter to see so many questions, and I will answer them if you promise me that you will tell me more about you next time. Now I’m not magic so I’m just going to assume you agree. I’m now going to answer all of your questions…</em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>Kodya found out so much about Gyrus that day. He was an only child in a rather small family. Kodya wondered what that was like, he had a rather big family. He found out Gyrus liked science and building things. He learned the green-haired boy was Korean and that he adored dogs even though he may be ‘a little allergic.’</p><p>Kodya found out so much more about the boy and he found himself memorizing all of them.</p><p>Kodya loved how casual the letter was. It made the whole situation less awkward.</p><p>Over the next few letters, they grew closer. He remembers some things clearly. Like when he told Gyrus he did archery.<em><br/>
</em></p><p>
  <em> <em>That’s badass.</em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>Kodya laughed at this response. But the most memorable thing was when the nicknames first started. Without thinking much Kodya referred to Gyrus as ‘Kid’ in one of his letters.<em><br/>
</em></p><p>
  <em> <em>Who are you calling Kid? You’re not that much older than me dumbass.</em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>Gyrus could always find a way to make Kodya laugh. Kodya decided to be a little bit stubborn.<em><br/>
</em></p><p>
  <em> <em>Whatever you say, Kid.</em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>That was the first line of his next letter. The first line of Gyrus’ always stuck with him.<em><br/>
</em></p><p>
  <em> <em>You’re such a dork.</em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>If anyone else had called Kodya a dork he would have kicked their ass, but he liked it when Gyrus did it. It was much more playful, much more...intimate. The days he was pen pals with Gyrus were the best days of his life. But unfortunately, it had to come to an end.</p><p>Gyrus’ school year ended 2 months before Kodya’s, and this would be Kodya’s last letter to Gyrus. He debated whether or not to tell him how he felt, but in the end, he was glad that he chickened out. He wrote how much he would miss Gyrus’ letters, and how his letters had brought happiness and excitement to his life, which had been rather boring before Gyrus. Then he received Gyrus’ final letter. Several of his classmates were in tears as they read their letters. So Kodya saved his letter from home because he knew he would end up in tears as well.</p><p>When he got home he locked his bedroom door and sat in silence for what felt like an eternity. His vision was blurry by the time he opened the letter. Tears streamed down his face as he read some of the sweetest things anyone had ever written about him.<em><br/>
</em></p><p>
  <em> <em>You’re one of the best friends I have ever had.</em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kodya didn’t want to lose Gyrus. He had finally accepted that he liked him, loved him even. And that’s when he read it.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em>I’m not going to say goodbye. This letter isn’t goodbye.</em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>And below these words, was a number. A phone number. Gyrus’ phone number.<em><br/>
</em></p><p>
  <em> <em>Talk to you later dork.</em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>Kodya had never been happier. Kodya jumped up and grabbed his phone. He typed Gyrus’ number into his phone, he wanted so badly to call him. So badly to hear Gyrus’ voice for the first time. So he didn’t text him, instead, he typed his number into his phone, spoke a few words out loud to check how his voice sounded, calmed his nerves, and clicked the dial button.</p><p>It rang three times before someone finally answered.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>Was this him? Was this Gyrus?</p><p>“Kid?” he said nervously into the phone.</p><p>There was a pause.</p><p>“Dork?”</p><p>“Yeah,” he said, sighing.</p><p>“Oh my god! I can’t believe I’m actually talking to you. I can’t believe it’s actually you Kodya. You have no idea how excited I am,” Gyrus said. He laughed. Kodya savored the sound, it was light and airy. It was one of the best sounds Kodya had ever heard.</p><p>“You have no idea how happy I was when I saw this number at the bottom of my letter. I thought I actually had to say goodbye to you,” he said, only to worry he had overstepped.</p><p>“I couldn’t say goodbye to you. Like the thought of not talking to you anymore literally had me in tears, Kodya. Like you have no idea how important you are to me.”</p><p>Kodya’s heart skipped a beat.</p><p>“You’re like my best friend.”</p><p>Friend. That’s all I am to him.</p><p>In the end, Kodya didn’t want to lose Gyrus. Even if he had to live knowing he was just a friend.</p><p>“You're my best friend to Gyrus.”</p><p>Ever since that day, they grew closer and closer, and Kodya fell more and more in love with Gyrus. A month later a day at school changed his life.<em><br/>
…<br/>
</em></p><p><em>“</em>Foreign exchange student?” Gyrus repeated the words Kodya had just said.</p><p>“Yeah, my school partnered with your school to have pen pals meet each other and study abroad for a year.”</p><p>“So you're coming here?”</p><p>“I’m thinking about applying. But you would be my only friend, so what do you think?”</p><p>There was a moment of silence and Kodya’s heart was going faster than it ever had before. And then finally Gyrus answered.</p><p>“Oh my god, that’s amazing!”</p><p>Kodya breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>“Oh my god, you have no idea how excited I am!” Gyrus spoke so quickly, it brought a smile to Kodya’s face “I could actually meet you! See you. Touch you.”<br/>
Kodya felt something different at that last phrase. But he played it cool.</p><p>“Oh my god, I wish I could hug you right now.”<br/>
…</p><p>A few days later he got a text from Gyrus.</p><p>
  <em>Can I call?</em>
</p><p>Kodya cleared his throat.</p><p><em>"Sure.”</em> He typed.</p><p>But when he expected an audio call as they had done before, he was met with something entirely different.</p><p>Gyrus wanted to Facetime.</p><p>Kodya hurriedly fixed his hair and tried to make himself look presentable.</p><p>“It’s okay,” he said to himself.</p><p>He sat up in his bed and took a deep breath before clicking to accept the call.</p><p>“Dude why did you take so long?” Gyrus questioned.</p><p>
  <em>God, he looks so cute.</em>
</p><p>“I had to put on a shirt.”</p><p>“Oh,” Gyrus said. He smiled, Kodya could feel his heart melt at the sight of it “I'm here with some potential host parents for you.”</p><p>Kodya was surprised Gyrus had already met some people.</p><p>“Do you want to meet them?”</p><p>Kodya nodded.</p><p>Gyrus smiled and tilted the phone to his left, and Kodya saw two typical parents staring back at him, smiling. Except, they weren’t just any parents. They were Gyrus’ parents.</p><p>“Kid those are your parents.”</p><p>Gyrus looked at him, there was a moment of silence.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Oh my god, you dumbass!”</p><p>It was then Kodya caught on to what Gyrus meant.</p><p>“Wait! You guys?!”</p><p>Gyrus was dying of laughter.</p><p>“Yes us!” he turned so all three of them were in the frame “What do you think?”</p><p>Kodya answered before he really thought.</p><p>“That’d be amazing!” he yelled excitedly.</p><p>Gyrus’ parents grinned widely, but Gyrus got super excited.</p><p>“Hell yeah it would!” he then jumped out of the stool he was sitting on, there was a loud thump when his hip hit the counter. His parents and Kodya began frantically asking if he was okay but Gyrus ignored them all and started running upstairs. The image was blurred with little spurts of Gyrus’ house before he ran into his room closing the door behind him.</p><p>Gyrus turned the camera back to his face, he was panting slightly from the sprint across his rather spacious house.</p><p>“Oh my god, Kodya we could be roommates!”</p><p>He flipped the camera around and showed a big empty space on the opposite side of his large room.</p><p>“We could put a bed here for you!” he moved the camera some more to reveal a blank wall and another empty space “Your desk would go here and you could put whatever you want on this wall! And this is our balcony thing!” He opened a sliding glass door and revealed a beautiful view of his backyard. His pool glistened as the sunset. The camera turned back to Gyrus, who was grinning madly.</p><p>“What do you think of that? Will you be my roommate?” he asked.</p><p>“Hell yeah, I’ll be your roommate!” Kodya said excitedly.</p><p>Gyrus sat on his bed and they began discussing every single detail of them being roommates. Then the door to Gyrus’ room opened and his parents walked in and stood behind Gyrus, his mother put her hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“We’re looking forward to having you Kodya,” she said, “Gyrus had this idea at 3 am last night and he woke us up. I've never seen him so excited.”</p><p>His father laughed loud and deep.</p><p>“Are you sure it won’t be too much trouble having me there?” Kodya asked. He wanted to be polite and make sure they were okay with it.</p><p>“Oh yeah,” his father said “I actually want more people in this house. It’s so big.”</p><p>Gyrus’ parents were pretty wealthy, and they could afford rather lavish things.</p><p>“It’s kind of ironic how you two chose to be roommates even though we have two extra bedrooms.”</p><p>Everyone laughed. Kodya’s smile had never been this big before.</p><p>“That’s how good of friends we are Dad,” Gyrus said looking up at his father. He looked back to Kodya with a beautiful smile on his face “We’re going to have an interview tomorrow to make sure our house is good enough or something.”</p><p>“Okay call me after.”</p><p>“I will. Goodnight Kodya.”</p><p>“Night Kid.”</p><p>“Bye~,” they all said. Then they hung up the phone.</p><p>The next day Kodya got a call saying that the interview had gone great and they just needed Kodya to fill out some forms saying he was okay with staying there. Which of course he was. He filled out the forms as soon as they arrived and walked down to the school to turn them in.<br/>
________________________________________</p><p>“And that’s how I’m here now.”</p><p>“Aww, you really do love him.”</p><p>Kodya nodded, looking back down at the picture in his hand.</p><p>“I think you should tell him how you feel honey. You’re such a good boy.”</p><p>Kodya nodded.</p><p>The woman touched his shoulder and then stood up to go to the bathroom.<br/>
...</p><p>“Good morning passengers, this is your Captain speaking,” the voice on the speaker awoke Kodya from his daydream “If you look to your right you will see our destination Los Angeles, California. We will be landing in 15 minutes.”</p><p>Kodya stared out the window.</p><p>He was here.</p><p>He was finally here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kodya was overwhelmed with emotion as he walked onto the boarding bridge. He was nervous to meet his crush but excited to finally meet his best friend. He pulled out his phone to see if he had received any messages while he had been on the plane. There was one from his parents wishing him well and telling him to call them that night, but there was also one from Gyrus.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This day seemed to take forever to get here, I’m so excited to see you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya started smiling uncontrollably. He stepped off the bridge as he read the last of the message.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My Dad wouldn’t let me go up to the gate to meet you because he’s fucking paranoid about your bag getting stolen and he doesn’t want me to be a ‘nuisance.’ So yeah we’re by the baggage claim and don’t worry I will make sure you can see me in all my glory. See you soon dork.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>So they’re at baggage claim. Good, that gave Kodya more time to gather his thoughts. He tried rehearsing what he would say to Gyrus as he walked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so glad I was given this opportunity-” Kodya slapped his face “What the fuck Kodya this isn’t a job interview.” He groaned when he saw the escalator down to the baggage claim. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s okay. Just don’t give him any hints your gay.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he stepped onto the escalator he heard a loud voice echo across the terminal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kodya where the fuck are you?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked, along with everyone, to the origin of the sound. A green-haired boy wearing sweatpants and a yellow hoodie, stood on a Starbucks table searching the terminal. Kodya smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gyrus,” he whispered to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A security guard walked up to the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off!” Gyrus said, swatting away the guard. His eyes still frantically searching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, they made eye contact. Kodya waved and Gyrus clamped a hand over his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir,” the guard began. But Gyrus cut him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kodya!” He yelled jumping off the table and sprinting towards the escalator Kodya was on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya was overwhelmed with emotion. He began pushing his way down the escalator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gyrus!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The people closest to the bottom of the escalator stepped aside with wide grins on their faces. Kodya ran off the escalator and locked his friend in a tight embrace. They were both laughing and had tears of joy streaming down their faces. Kodya could still hear Gyrus’ perfect laugh over the cheers and hollers of people around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I almost got kicked out,” Gyrus laughed in his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw,” Kodya said, clutching Gyrus tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god, he smells so nice.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya could feel Gyrus hold him tighter, clenching the fabric of Kodya’s black backpack as if it were the only thing keeping him afloat in the open sea. Kodya closed his eyes and savored the moment, trying to memorize everything about it. The way Gyrus smelled so nice, the way he felt in his arms, the way it felt. It felt so perfect. Kodya could hear laughter behind Gyrus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay Gyrus. Let the boy breathe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya felt Gyrus being yanked from his arms, and he whined slightly as that perfect feeling he got from the embrace was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He can breathe,” Gyrus said, rushing back into Kodya’s arms. Kodya immediately wrapped his muscular arms back around the smaller boy, who had taken up to burying his face into Kodya’s shoulder. Kodya let his head fall, covering his eyes in Gyrus’ messy hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn his hair is soft.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya could hear that familiar loud, deep laugh of Gyrus’ father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay let’s go, boys,” his mother said politely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them moved though. They just stood, locked in each other’s arms, their faces wet with tears. There was a moment of silence before Gyrus’ mother spoke again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gyrus let go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,” Gyrus lied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya heard someone behind him talking about young love and he could feel his face growing warmer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck this I’m going to get the bag,” Gyrus’ father said annoyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyrus’ mother rolled her eyes and followed her husband. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Kodya wouldn’t let go, and Gyrus didn’t seem to want to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyrus’ mother seemed to take a million pictures, to the point where red spots were burned into his vision from the flash. When they finally left the airport they all loaded into the family’s car. It was really nice and looked brand new. Kodya was a little hesitant to get in it, he looked down at his old pair of Converse and then to Gyrus’ new ones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you getting in?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya bit his lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to get your car dirty,” he said, gesturing to his shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyrus laughed. “It’s okay, now get in the car dork.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya smirked and climbed into the car, Gyrus’ father loaded his bag into the back. When they drove away from the airport Gyrus started rambling on and on about life in Los Angeles. Kodya listened, he loved hearing Gyrus’ voice so much. Suddenly the buildings grew taller and taller until they could touch the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya stared out the window at the skyscrapers. They were so big and everything around him was so loud and not at all like his home in Russia. Kodya could feel his body grow tense as he looked out the window at the bustling city. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyrus stopped talking as he saw Kodya’s nervous expression as he stared out the car window. He put his hand on Kodya’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya flinched. He turned to the green-haired boy, Gyrus flashed him the kindest and sincere smile yet. Kodya felt nothing but adoration as Gyrus’ lavender eyes stared deeply into his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey it’s okay,” Gyrus said in a soothing voice “I got your back if you got mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya felt all of the tension in his body fade as he looked deeper into Gyrus’ eyes. Deep lavender pools Kodya could so easily get lost in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got my back?” Gyrus asked jokingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya smiled and placed his hand over Gyrus’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got you back kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Gyrus’ face lit up. He pointed out the window, Kodya looked to where he was pointing. There was a huge building outside of the window. He could see tons of cars and tons of people bustling in and out of the large building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the mall,” Gyrus said excitedly “We’re going there tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-why?” Kodya asked, staring at all of those people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see,” Gyrus said with a faint smile on his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyrus’ parents then began to ask Kodya tons of questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad stop you’re scaring him!” Gyrus yelled over the voices and music from the radio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me for wanting to get to know the boy,” his father grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the ride was silent, except for the whispers from the back seat. Gyrus’ father adjusted the rearview mirror. He saw Gyrus whispering something in Kodya’s ear, Kodya would then smile and whisper something into Gyrus’ ear. Gyrus’ father smirked and turned his eyes back to the road. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they finally made it back to Gyrus’ house it was almost lunchtime. Gyrus’ house was even bigger and nicer in person. Gyrus excitedly grabbed Kodya’s hand and pulled him towards the door. He entered a code into a keypad next to the door and Kodya heard a small click before Gyrus swung the door open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The code is 0916,” Gyrus said, kneeling down to remove his shoes at the door. Kodya kneeled down to do the same “It’s easy to remember because it’s-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s your birthday,” Kodya said, cutting him off “September 16th.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyrus smiled. “Aww, you remembered.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya smirked. “Of course I remembered.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, well I know that yours is November 19th. So don’t get too cocky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya’s face felt a little warmer as Gyrus stood and pulled him to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on!” he yelled, pulling him down the hall again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyrus yanked him through the living room. There was a large leather sectional with a matching leather, rectangular ottoman. The television was massive and came down from the ceiling, a stand below it was filled with the best movies and games. Kodya was even more stunned when he was pulled through the living room to the kitchen, stainless steel appliances, and the finest countertops. The refrigerator was one of those smart ones that tell the weather, and the stove was one of the best ones on the market. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” he whispered under his breath as they ran up the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya was still being pulled as they traveled through the extravagant house. What he saw was nicely decorated and lavish. Pictures lined the walls, this really felt like a family home. Kodya never had that. He always felt distant from his family, they never really accepted who he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyrus pulled Kodya into a room and closed the door. They were in Gyrus’ room...well now it was their room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya looked around the bedroom. Two full-size beds stood on opposite sides of the room, both made up neatly and black covers and sheets. Beside each bed was a nightstand with identical lamps, and in between those was the sliding glass door which led out to the balcony. There were two desks, one was empty and one was covered in all sorts of papers and half-built machinery. The walls above Gyrus’ desks were covered with pictures of countless amounts of people that looked their age. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who am I kidding, of course, he’s popular. How could he not be with such a pretty face?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh we got you something,” Gyrus said, he grabbed a box off of what would be Kodya’s bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How did I not see that before?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyrus gave the box to Kodya, it was an Amazon box, the tape had already been opened. Kodya readjusted himself and pulled back the cardboard flaps, he felt his jaw dropped when he saw what was inside. Inside was a shiny brand new laptop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to need it for school,” Gyrus said. He held his hands behind his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya looked up at him, his jaw still open wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you don’t think I’m one of those booshy brats that just give away laptops.” Gyrus chuckled nervously upon seeing Kodya’s expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No no no, I don’t think that,” Kodya said quickly “I just didn’t expect this. It looks so new. I’ve never had anything new before, I’ve always had hand-me-downs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My parents wanted to buy me something but I insisted on getting you the same laptop I had. You're going to need it,” Gyrus laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyrus was one in a million. No trillion. He had these parents that wanted to give him everything he could ever wish for, and yet he still chose to share his good fortune with others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you I uh-,” Kodya ran a hand through his hair “I don’t know what to say.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should thank my parents silly, I didn’t buy it. But I did get you this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya took his eyes off the laptop in the box to see Gyrus rummaging around in his desk drawer. He pulled out a neatly wrapped package and handed it to Kodya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here I’ll put this on your desk,” Gyrus said, taking the box from Kodya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya looked down at the package before ripping the wrapping paper open. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A picture frame?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The frame was one of those ones with a stand on the back so it could be placed on tables. The frame itself was jet black and smooth. A picture of a little girl on a swing stared back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gosh thank you,” Kodya said. Trying his best to sound grateful as to not hurt the boy’s feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not it, you dork,” Gyrus smirked. Kodya was confused “It’s a frame for you to put our first picture together in, my mom is printing it right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya remembered that picture. It was taken after his mother finally pulled Gyrus and Kodya out of their embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>________________________________________ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wipe your tears, and give me my mother moment!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyrus groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom I don’t want to take pictures, I want to go home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww sweetie, I don’t care what you want. Now smile for the damn picture!” Gyrus’ mother said jokingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyrus wrapped his arm around Kodya, but before the picture was taken Gyrus yelled out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! I got a better idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyrus then proceeded to position Kodya’s left arm at the top of his back, and his right beneath his thighs. Kodya’s heart skipped a beat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyrus then picked up his feet, Kodya almost fell at the unexpected weight on his arms. He tightened his grip on Gyrus and stood up straight, he was holding Gyrus bridal style. He wasn’t going to drop him, he wanted to impress Gyrus with his strength.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn I thought you were gonna drop me for a second,” Gyrus said before laughing. He wrapped his arms around Kodya’s neck “Damn you must be hella strong.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya was filled with pride when he realized he was successful in impressing the green-haired boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyrus looked to his mother, who sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you serious?” she asked. She rolled her eyes when Gyrus nodded. “Okay then. Smile!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>________________________________________ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that makes so much more sense! I love that idea,” Kodya said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then Gyrus’ parents walked into the room and handed Kodya the photo. He tried not to touch the photo, in fear he would mess it up somehow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time for dinner boys,” Gyrus’ mother said, walking out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Gyrus slipped Kodya’s backpack off his broad shoulders and threw it onto Kodya’s bed “Dad’s making burgers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinner was delicious. Kodya thought it would have been awkward, but they talked as if they were family. Kodya immediately felt like he was part of their family. Kodya had called them Mr. and Mrs. Axelei but they all just laughed, his face was bright red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetie, you don’t have to call us that. You can call us by our names, or you can even call us Mom and Dad if you're comfortable with it. We just want you to be comfortable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya had chosen to call them by their first names, Sheila and Robert. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe one day I’ll call them Mom and Dad.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought about that sentence for a moment, glancing at Gyrus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyrus was laughing and it all seemed to go in slow motion for Kodya. His beautiful smile, his bangs bouncing up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After dinner, all the jet lag hit him like a train. What was 6 pm in Los Angeles was equivalent to 4 am back in his home. He knew he had to sleep but he wanted to stay up with Gyrus. It was a good thing he had about a week to adjust to the different time. A few hours later they finally went to sleep, Kodya passing out before his head could even hit the pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why the fuck am I awake?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes slightly and saw the sunrise peeking through the blinds. He sat up in his bed and glanced at the other side of the room, his eyes opening wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew it was cheesy but it looked as if Gyrus had a glowing halo above his head from the sunrise. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He looks so peaceful.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya laid on his right side so he could see the boy in all of his beauty. Kodya tried to be as quiet as possible. He watched the sheets go up and down with every breath Gyrus took, he listened to the sound of him breathing, it was so soothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soothing enough that Kodya eventually fell back asleep. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you're all having a good day</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kodya woke up in a cold sweat and sat up.</p><p>
  <em>God, I hate the nightmares.</em>
</p><p>The nightmares.</p><p>Most of them revolved around Gyrus rejecting him, and he woke up heartbroken as if it had actually happened. But every nightmare was worth it because the dreams were amazing.</p><p>Kodya flopped back down onto his bed with a sigh. He smiled at the thought of his most favorite dream, he closed his eyes and let the memory take over.</p><p>________________________________________</p><p>Birds singing outside the bedroom window, light shining through the cracks in the blinds. The warmth of another body beside him under the sheets.</p><p>Gyrus scooted closer to him, laying his head on Kodya’s strong shoulder.</p><p>Kodya wrapped his arm around the boy protectively.</p><p>Suddenly, Gyrus propped himself up onto his arms, staring deeply into Kodya’s eyes, Kodya’s hand placed on the small of Gyrus’ back. Gyrus smiled and leaned in. Their lips getting closer and closer together.</p><p>________________________________________</p><p>And then Kodya would wake up. He always woke up before their lips touched.</p><p><em>Even when he’s in MY dreams he’s still too good for me</em>.</p><p>Kodya grabbed the spare pillow to his left and clutched it close to his chest. He closed his eyes and lay like that for a moment.</p><p>“Why can’t I just have one moment?” he whispered.</p><p>The door swung open suddenly, Kodya sat up in his bed quickly, throwing the pillow back.</p><p>“Hey you’re awake,” Gyrus walked into the room.</p><p>Kodya momentarily choked on his spit.</p><p>Gyrus was dressed only in a towel, his hair wet from a shower he had clearly just taken. But the most shocking thing was Gyrus’ body. He was much more muscular than he had first seemed, Kodya was shocked to see that the green-haired engineering geek had abs. the green-haired boy’s muscles glistened.</p><p>“You okay?” Gyrus asked with a smirk on his face.</p><p>Kodya coughed into his hand.</p><p>“Yeah,” he said, rubbing his eyes. His voice was husky considering he had just woken up “Just jet lag.”</p><p>“Oh that makes sense,” Gyrus walked over to his dresser and started rummaging around in his drawers “The shower’s available now. You must feel like shit from that long-ass plane ride. And then I kept you up all night, sorry about that.”</p><p>“No it’s fine,” Kodya said quickly “I-I had fun.”</p><p>Gyrus turned to face him.</p><p>“So did I,” Gyrus flashed him a smile that could light up the darkest room.</p><p>Kodya coughed into his hand once he realized he had been staring.</p><p>“Well, I’m gonna go shower.” He stood up quickly and practically ran out of the bedroom.</p><p>…</p><p>Kodya stepped out of the shower and sighed. He toweled off his hair, trying to dry it as best he could. He wiped the steam off of the bathroom mirror. He began thoroughly checking himself out in the mirror. This was the first time Gyrus would be seeing him without a shirt on, and Kodya wanted to make sure he looked good. He knew it was such a trivial thing to be worrying about, but he couldn’t help it.</p><p>
  <em> Okay looking good so far. </em>
</p><p>Kodya flexed his muscles a few times in the mirror. He combed his hands through his hair several times, took a deep breath, and walked out of the bathroom. The cold air made him shiver slightly. He made sure he wasn’t dripping water and then walked down the hall to their bedroom.</p><p>Gyrus was lounging on his bed with his phone. He was wearing a casual outfit: white socks, jeans, a yellow zip-up hoodie, with a white T-Shirt underneath.</p><p>
  <em>Why the fuck does he look cute in everything?!</em>
</p><p>Kodya clenched his towel tightly and instinctively flexed his muscles. He didn’t really know what to do now.</p><p>Gyrus looked up at Kodya, Kodya could feel that familiar warmth spreading across his ears and his cheeks. Kodya rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.</p><p>“Do you want me to go? I could if you want,” Gyrus said with an understanding tone in his voice “Or I could just look away. Kind of like a locker room.”</p><p>
  <em> Oh, a locker room.</em>
</p><p>Kodya had changed in those before. You just don’t look at the others, that would be easy considering how large the room was.</p><p>“No it’s fine,” Kodya said. Trying desperately to seem as chill and laid back as Gyrus was “It’s just like a locker room.”</p><p>Gyrus nodded and went back to his phone. Typing away on the keyboard.</p><p>Kodya tried not to seem too awkward while he was gathering his clothes from his dresser. Then came the time when Kodya had to drop his towel.</p><p>
  <em>Ok, it’s fine. Don’t panic. On three. Three...two..one!</em>
</p><p>Kodya dropped the towel and pulled his boxers on as quickly as possible. He sighed a sigh of relief and quickly put on the rest of his clothes.</p><p>
  <em> See that wasn’t that bad. The kid doesn’t seem bothered or awkward.</em>
</p><p>He glanced over his shoulder at Gyrus, who was still sitting on his bed typing on his phone.</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, he’s fine. This is fine. Everything is fucking fantastic.</em>
</p><p>Kodya sat down on his own bed and grabbed his phone off the nightstand. He had tons of missed messages from his family.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck, I forgot to call them.</em>
</p><p>Kodya had been so excited to spend time with Gyrus, that he had entirely forgotten.</p><p>“I gotta call my family,” Kodya said standing up and walking out onto the balcony.</p><p>“Okay take your time.”</p><p>Kodya closed the sliding glass door behind him, just in case, his family said anything embarrassing. He took a deep breath and Facetimed his mother. She answered almost immediately and started chastising him for having not called the previous night.</p><p>“I’m sorry Mom,” he said awkwardly “I was hanging out with Gyrus and by the time we went to bed last night I was exhausted from the jet lag.”</p><p>“Gyrus?” his mother had a confused look on her face.</p><p>Kodya rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Gyrus Axelei. My junior year pen pal, part of my host family, my best friend.”</p><p>“Yeah, I want to meet this boy.”</p><p>“Mom no please don’t do this.”</p><p>“Kodya Karevic. I did not raise you like that, now listen to your mother.”</p><p>Kodya groaned and slid open the glass door.</p><p>“Gyrus my mom wants to meet you.”</p><p>“Oh sure,” he stood up and adjusted his hair a bit.</p><p>Kodya stepped back inside, closing the door behind him. Gyrus came up to him and got pretty close. Kodya was convinced he could hear his heart beating so fast.</p><p>“Mom, this is Gyrus. Gyrus, meet my Mom.”</p><p>“It’s nice to finally meet you Mrs. Karevic,” he said with his familiar brilliant smile. Kodya tried his best not to stare “I always wondered who was responsible for this fabulous man to my left.” Gyrus put a hand on Kodya’s shoulder and pursed his lips slightly.</p><p>
  <em>Fabulous? I’m fabulous?</em>
</p><p>Kodya’s mom chuckled.</p><p>“Now I remember who you are. Kodya showed us that picture of you he got in that envelope.”</p><p>Kodya’s older cousin walked into the frame.</p><p>“You mean that photo that he carries around in his wallet?”</p><p>Kodya’s heart practically stopped.</p><p>“You carry a picture of me in your wallet?” Gyrus asked looking up at him.</p><p>“Yeah, he does. And don’t listen to him if he denies it!” His cousin yelled, walking out of the frame.</p><p>“You’re such a dork,” Gyrus said jokingly.</p><p>He flashed Kodya that same smile that never failed to make his heart flutter.</p><p>“W-well it was the only photo I had of you, and I guess I’m just used to having it now,” Kodya rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>Gyrus chuckled, his smile growing even wider and even more beautiful.</p><p>…</p><p>The rest of the call went well, nothing else embarrassing happened. Sheila had made chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast. Gyrus had gotten super excited when he saw the stack of pancakes on the table. Apparently, chocolate chip pancakes were meant only for special occasions because Gyrus’ parents didn’t typically have the time to make them on ordinary days.</p><p>
  <em>So Gyrus loves chocolate chip pancakes? Good to know.</em>
</p><p>After breakfast Gyrus told Kodya to follow him out to the garage, where they both got into Gyrus’ car.</p><p>“Where are we going?” Kodya asked. A tint of nervousness in his voice.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Gyrus said, backing out of the garage.</p><p>They drove 15 minutes before they stopped in front of another house. This one was still nice, but it wasn’t as nice as Gyrus’.</p><p>“Why are we here?” Kodya asked.</p><p>“We’re picking up some of my friends so we can all go to the mall,” Gyrus said, grabbing his phone.</p><p>Oh. Kodya had sort of hoped it would be just them today, but he was still glad Gyrus wanted to introduce him to his friends. Kodya definitely viewed it as a small milestone in their friendship.</p><p>“Hey, loser get your ass out here,” Gyrus said into his phone.</p><p>Kodya heard a muffled voice on the other side of the phone.</p><p>“Then you can walk,” Gyrus said smugly.</p><p>Kodya heard a groan and more muffled voices.</p><p>“Okay,” Gyrus hung up the phone.</p><p>Kodya didn’t know if he should ask about the call. He didn’t have to though because suddenly the door to the house opened, and out stepped three girls. They all piled into the back seat, two of them talking loudly, the other was making motions with her hands Kodya hadn’t seen before. One of them had pale skin and bright red hair that swooped outwards. The other two were darker, one of which was rather tall and had long brown hair tied into a ponytail. The other was the one who made the strange hand motions, she had bright pink fluffy hair and she was the shortest of the group.</p><p>“Gyrus, who is ye friend?”</p><p>“This is Kodya. Kodya these are some of my closest friends. There’s Tori, the pissed-off redhead on the right. And then there’s Sylvia or Syl for short. She’s mute so she uses sign language to speak. I’ll teach you the basics if you want.”</p><p>The girl called Sylvia waved at him.</p><p>“And this is Sylvia’s pen pal Nephthys. She’s from Egypt, which is pretty cool, to be honest.”</p><p>“Oh thank you, it’s nice to meet you Gyrus and you too Kodya.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you too,” Kodya said. He was glad he wasn’t the only foreigner in the group.</p><p>“Now are we going to the mall or what?!” Nephthys yelled excitedly.</p><p>Sylvia clapped her hands excitedly.</p><p>“Yes let’s go,” Tori said.</p><p>“Okay, to the mall we go,” Gyrus said and pulled back onto the road.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry if it's a little short :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When they finally reached the mall Kodya had been briefed on sign language by Tori and Sylvia. He had been taught the words Sylvia used the most, which were surprisingly mostly about food. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So she’s a foodie. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>On the drive over to the mall, he actually bonded with the girls. Especially Nephthys, they were both kind of new ones in the group so they had something in common.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyrus parked the car and turned off the engine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you two know what we’re here for right?” Gyrus asked, turning to Tori and Sylvia “We aren’t getting no random shit you're never going to use this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two girls nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we here for?” Gyrus asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Swimsuits,” Tori said. Sylvia signed next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Swimsuits?!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya didn’t know how to swim. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, what did you expect? He has a pool.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, are we going swimming?” Nephthys asked excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvia signed something to her and she nodded. Kodya could guess it was about Gyrus’ pool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay let’s go,” Gyrus said, climbing out of his car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The five of them walked through the mall, the other four were talking to each other about something. But Kodya wasn’t listening.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How am I supposed to tell my best friend I’m in love with him? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked over at Gyrus who was laughing at something Tori had said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I shouldn’t, he seems happy without me. But what if he feels the same way about me? We could start dating. We could be that annoying couple that is always holding hands, and when we get older we could move in together. And eventually, we could get married and move into the suburbs and start a family. One boy and one girl, maybe a pet. We would have a nice family home with a stereotypical white picket fence. And I would never stop loving him-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Kodya felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder, he jumped a little and looked to his right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay Kodya?” Nephthys asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude you totally zoned out,” Gyrus said from Kodya’s left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya looked at their surroundings, they were in a totally different place than Kodya last remembered. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How long was I zoned out?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I guess I just got trapped in my thoughts,” he chuckled awkwardly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm okay then…” Gyrus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think ye should get the blue one,” Tori said. She held blue swim trunks up against him, everyone else nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvia signed something to Kodya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She said it brings out your eyes,” Gyrus said, “Which I totally agree with, Syl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvia smiled at Kodya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay then I’ll get that one,” Kodya said. His biggest concern wasn’t the trunks, it was the fact that he still couldn’t swim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tori nodded and asked Gyrus for Kodya’s size.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why does Gyrus know my size? Is that a good thing?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now for Gyrus,” Tori said with an evil smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have my one from last year,” he said annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They started bickering but Kodya didn’t hear it because Nephthys pulled him aside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re okay Kodya?” she asked, clearly concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, perhaps a little too quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m fine. Why do you ask?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him an annoyed look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t lie to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya didn’t know why, but he suddenly had a strong urge to tell her everything. But he put on a smile and tried to play it cool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about? I’m fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay we’ll discuss this later,” Nephthys said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of their time at the mall went well. Nephthys kept glancing over at him but he did his best to ignore it. When they had all piled back into Gyrus’ car it was midday so they decided to go get lunch. Sylvia’s face lit up at the mention of lunch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, where do you want to go?” Gyrus asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvia began furiously signing to Tori who was next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She wants steak. No, wait pasta, now she’s talking about desert-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about pizza?” Gyrus said. Gyrus could tell this could go on for a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvia clapped her hands with a huge smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good with that,” Tori said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nephthys and Kodya nodded their approval.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay pizza it is,” Gyrus said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the week went by too quickly for Kodya’s liking. He spent lots of time with Gyrus learning sign language so he could communicate better with Sylvia. He loved spending time with Gyrus. He did end up telling the girls everything about his feelings for Gyrus and they were all convinced they were ‘meant to be.’  He eventually had to tell Gyrus that he didn’t know how to swim. Gyrus insisted on teaching him so they could all swim together. Most of which was Kodya trying his best not to stare at Gyrus’ chest, which left almost a permanent blush on his face during the lessons. It took an entire day in the pool before Kodya was even confident enough to go where he couldn’t reach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re fine,” Gyrus said after Kodya started panicking that he couldn’t reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m drowning!” he yelled and began frantically thrashing his arms, trying to keep his head above water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re not! You are fine!” Gyrus yelled, blocking his face from the water Kodya was splashing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya was panicking. He was convinced he was going to die right there in that pool. When all of a sudden Gyrus pressed his body up against Kodya’s, locking his arms under Kodya’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya didn’t want to hit the boy, so he immediately stopped thrashing his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what are you doing?” he asked clearly shocked, his face growing hotter by the second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting you to stop thrashing. And oh my gosh,” he looked up at Kodya’s face with mock surprise on his face “You aren’t drowning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya’s face turned a deep shade of red, he could just die right then and there from the embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you’re fine. Okay calm down,” Gyrus said, still maintaining glorious eye contact with Kodya. He pulled away but only a little bit, his hands were still on Kodya’s back, their legs grazing against each others’ under the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then without warning Gyrus’ facial expression changed. His hands moving across Kodya’s back, he looked down at Kodya’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya started panicking, he let out a shaky breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what are you doing?” he asked, trying to hide his internal gay panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude I just realized how totally ripped you are,” he looked back up at Kodya as if what he said wasn’t a big deal “Not trying to be weird or anything, but damn.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyrus laughed slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look uncomfortable, did I make you uncomfortable?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Kodya said, clearly tense. He cleared his throat “You’re ripped too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but not nearly as much as you are. Like what do you do all day that you got muscles like these?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyrus was killing Kodya and he had no idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This guy is going to be the death of me. And he has no fucking clue.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, you’re doing so good!” Gyrus said excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was when Kodya remembered they were in the swimming pool. He had been totally panicking over what Gyrus said that he had forgotten to panic over the fact he couldn’t reach the bottom of the pool. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” Kodya said looking down at his legs under the water “I haven’t drowned yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re not going to,” Gyrus said confidently “I’m going to let you go now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya began shaking his head, mouthing the word no over and over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyrus was nodding his head quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I am, yes I am,” he began to pull away from Kodya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya started freaking out, he was convinced as soon as Gyrus let go of him he would sink. It all seemed to happen so quickly. He felt Gyrus’ hands being removed from his back, and his heart rate skyrocketed. His first instinct was to grab something, but they were in the middle of the deep end. So he grabbed the closest thing that was to his hands at the time. He reached out and ended up groping Gyrus’ ass, it didn’t make the situation better when Kodya instinctively squeezed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a moment for both of them to realize what happened. But as soon as they did they both looked at each other with the same shocked facial expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya’s face was so warm and so red. He quickly let go of the smaller boy’s ass and pushed back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-did you just grab my ass?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya frantically swam to the side of the pool and climbed out. He grabbed his towel and covered his bright red face. He could hear Gyrus getting out of the pool behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kodya I-,” the kid began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No please don’t say anything. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” he ran towards the house and once inside he bolted for the bathroom. His face was super red and he was breathing heavily. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck was that Kodya?! What the actual fuck was that?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya couldn’t go out of the bathroom. He couldn’t face Gyrus just yet. So he turned on the shower and climbed in. He tried to let the warm water calm his nerves but all he could think about was how he had just squeezed his best friend’s ass, and how much he had enjoyed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m a terrible person. I shouldn’t have enjoyed that oh god.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After an extra-long shower Kodya walked grudgingly to their bedroom. To his surprise, Gyrus wasn’t there. He sighed a sigh of relief. He got dressed in the least revealing clothes he had, covering as much of his skin as possible. He tried to calm down, but his brain started racing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What if he’s mad at me? Wait of course he’s mad at me, I touched his ass without his consent. I groped him! What if he sues me? I don’t have the money to buy a lawyer. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya heard a door open down the hall. He could hear Gyrus walking down the hallway. His heart rate getting faster and faster with every step. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. God please no.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyrus stepped into the room. Kodya was avoiding eye contact, but he was trying to make it as inconspicuous as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Gyrus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya could feel the tension seep into the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyrus went to his drawer, trying and failing to ignore the tension. He grabbed his clothes out of the drawer and threw his outer layers onto the foot of his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya covered his eyes with his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God this is awkward.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard Gyrus shuffling around, and opened his eyes. He was staring at his bed sheets but he could see the towel on the ground in the corner of his vision. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, don’t do it. Don’t fucking do it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He bit his lip. He couldn’t resist. He peaked out of the corner of his eyes and saw Gyrus standing in nothing but his boxers on the other side of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn, he has a nice ass. No bad Kodya!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your fucking disgusting looking at him when he doesn’t know. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, can we talk?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya glanced up at Gyrus. He was wearing sweatpants and the same yellow hoodie he wore when he first picked him up from the airport. Kodya loved that hoodie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh yeah. Sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyrus sat down at the foot of Kodya’s bed. There was a moment of silence between them, the tension was building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look I’m not mad at you,” Gyrus said. He turned to face Kodya. “You said you were sorry so I forgive you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya stared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you aren’t going to sure me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyrus burst out laughing when he realized Kodya was serious.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>online school starts tomorrow for me so I will try my best to update but it might not be as often as I have been sorry</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“It’s okay, don’t be nervous.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya’s legs were shaking as he walked with Gyrus to the school’s front gate. Kodya nervously adjusted the tie around his neck, his old school hadn’t had a uniform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-What if I embarrass you?” Kodya said nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going to embarrass me,” Gyrus said. He put his hand on Kodya’s shoulder, making Kodya’s heart skip a beat “You are dope as fuck, and anyone with an IQ higher than that of monkey’s ass will realize that too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You give the strangest pep talks! Like what the fuck kid?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? It’s true,” Gyrus said a small smile on his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you come up with this shit?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a secret. Now let’s go, dork,” Gyrus said. He grabbed Kodya’s hand, and Kodya prayed it wasn’t sweaty. Gyrus dragged Kodya towards the door, and Kodya could hear his heart beating in his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s going to be okay. You got this Kodya.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When they entered school all Kodya could see was an ocean of people. Kodya looked down at his uniform. A white button-up shirt he cuffed up past his elbows like Gyrus suggested, a navy blue tie, black jeans, and brand new black Converse that Sheila insisted on buying for him. He looked to Gyrus, who was wearing the exact same thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you guys are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya looked to his left and saw the girls walking up to them. They wore the same thing except for a black skirt and stockings, and they had black shoes that clacked against the floors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice uniforms,” Gyrus said with a smirk on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Tori said, clearly agitated.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So she clearly doesn’t like the uniform.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The three girls all went silent and stared at the boys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then Kodya realized they were still holding hands. He quickly removed his hand from Gyrus’ grip, a light blush invading the skin of his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was reluctant to come inside,” he said. He rubbed the back of his neck as the girls shared a look between each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that look?” Gyrus asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Nephthys said, “Shall we go?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvia nodded and the three girls took off down the hall, the boys following close behind them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t want to. Please don’t leave me,” Kodya pleaded with the green-haired boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to be fine. It’s not like you are going to be alone, you’ll have Sylvia with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyrus was in an advanced math class, Kodya however, was not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but you’re my best friend, Gyrus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyrus had a sympathetic look on his face. The green-haired boy reached up to cup Kodya’s cheek in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy fuck he’s caressing me!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to be okay Kodya,” he stared deeply into Kodya’s eyes. Kodya loved the warm feeling Gyrus’ hand left on his cheek “I’m going to be right here when you get out, and then we’ll go to lunch together okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyrus rendered Kodya unable to think straight. All he could feel were the butterflies in his stomach and the feeling of euphoria he felt when Gyrus touched his cheek so lovingly. He would have said yes to anything at that moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Kodya said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyrus smiled up at the brunette. They stood like that for a moment, until the bell rang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit I’m late,” Gyrus said annoyed. He removed his hand from Kodya’s cheek and began to jog down the hallway “See you soon dork!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya lightly pressed his fingertips against his cheek and sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you coming in sir?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya jumped and turned to his right where he saw the teacher standing in the doorway. Kodya nodded and stepped inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The classroom was loud and hectic. Girls gossiping in the corner, boys throwing wadded up paper balls to their friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvia waved Kodya over to a table near the back. She patted the seat next to her and Kodya sat down, tossing his backpack carelessly on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Syl,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvia smiled and began to sign at him. Kodya repeated everything she signed in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Are you okay?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah I’m fine,” Kodya said, he rubbed the back of his neck “I’m just nervous. This is my first class without Gyrus.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvia smiled smugly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You like him.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well no shit,” he laughed slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvis began to sign quickly. Too quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh slower please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvia took a second to grasp what Kodya said, but when she did she nodded and signed slower.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘When are you going to tell Gyrus you like him?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya put on a thinking face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh never.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvia gave him an annoyed look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t Sylvia. He’s my best friend and he’s part of my host family. It’ll be awkward when he rejects me and I’ll have to find a whole new host family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘How do you know he’ll reject you?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Gyrus we’re talking about right?” Kodya said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘What is that supposed to mean?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sylvia looked personally offended when Kodya said that. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gyrus is a great person.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvia looked confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s too great of a person. He’s kind and loving and beautiful and-” Kodya bit his lip, “perfect. And I am none of those things. Someone as perfectly perfect as him will probably end up with a girl as perfect and beautiful as him. Not a total nobody exchange student like me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvia looked sad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s harsh Syl, but it’s the truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvia looked sorry for the Russian. She was about to sign something again but then the teacher began the lesson, both Sylvia and Kodya turned their attention to the board.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay students, I want you to turn to the person next to you and complete the questions on your worksheet. You will have the rest of the class period to finish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The classroom grew as loud as it had been when Kodya entered in mere seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok Syl,” Kodya looked at his pink-haired friend “Did you understand what he said at all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvia grabbed Kodya’s pencil and snapped it in half.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell Sylvia?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Screw the worksheet. I have something to tell you, as long as you promise not to tell.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm okay? I promise I won’t say anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvia took a deep breath before signing to Kodya again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘He talked about you, back when you were just pen pals. He talked about you a lot. He said you were probably the coolest guy he’s ever met.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya’s heart fluttered. But one thought brought him crashing back down to reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t mean he likes me the way I like him, Syl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘How do you know?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s probably not even into guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘How do you know?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay then, is he gay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvia paused, bit her lip, and shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. Now we’re done talking about this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya grabbed Sylvia’s pencil and started filling out his worksheet. He heard Sylvia sigh next to him. She then began to fill out her worksheet with one of the broken halves of Kodya’s old pencil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the bell finally rang Kodya eagerly shoved his stuff into his bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you, tomorrow students, you are free to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya ran swiftly through the door. He smiled when he saw Gyrus standing outside the door as he had promised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Gyrus said, “How was your class?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Kodya replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See I told you it wouldn’t be that bad. At least you had Syl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvia then came up beside them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready for lunch Sylvia?” Gyrus said with a knowing smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvia’s face lit up and she nodded frantically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyrus laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go then,” he turned on his heels and began to walk down the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvia glanced up at Kodya. She smiled up at him and put her hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Let’s go.’</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya nodded, a sad smile on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvia then began to skip down the hallway after Gyrus, who had paused to wait for them. They both began to skip down the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on dork what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya smirked and ran after them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are the dorks skipping down the hallway!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them approached Tori and Nephthys who were sitting at a circular table near the back of the cafeteria. Sylvia plopped her lunch tray down in between Tori and Nephthys. Gyrus sat beside Nephthys and motioned for Kodya to sit down beside them. But once Kodya did, Sylvia playfully pushed Nephthys, who scooted closer to Gyrus. Gyrus laughed, he moved closer to Kodya when Nephthys didn’t move back. Kodya and Gyrus were grazing arms and their thighs were touching beneath the table. Kodya couldn’t help but think the girls had planned this. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s whatever.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya didn’t want to admit it, but he sort of liked the contact between the two of them. He ignored the fact that even that small contact sent an eruption of warmth across his cheeks, and the butterflies in his stomach went crazy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The five of them got lost in their own world, blocking out the rest of the cafeteria. They talked about all sorts of topics. One of which was Gyrus’ birthday. Kodya knew it was coming up soon, and he was thinking about what to get him when suddenly he heard a voice from behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Gyrus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone at the table looked to the origin of the voice. It was a girl with long blond hair, light green eyes, and freckles dotting her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is her. The girl who will take Gyrus away from me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Jasmine,” Gyrus replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m having such a fantastic first day back,” Jasmine said. She smiled brightly at Gyrus.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fake ass bitch.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya knew he shouldn't, but he already hated this girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody asked Jasmine,” Tori said, not looking up from her tray. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl called Jasmine bit her lip and glared at Tori.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sweet sweet Tori. Just because I look good in a skirt and you don’t doesn’t mean you should take it out on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nephthys gasped, she stood and slammed her hands on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya could feel all of the eyes in the cafeteria fall on their table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, who’s the new girl?” Jasmine asked. Suddenly Jasmine’s eyes fell on Kodya “Oh you’re new to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Jasmine or whatever, can you please leave,” Nephthys said, putting her hands on her hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasmine smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t give me that sass sweetheart,” she said, pursing her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay Jasmine,” Gyrus faced the girl, “Can you please leave? I’ll see you in 5th period okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasmine looked surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you please leave me and my friends alone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasmine tucked her hair behind her ears and laughed it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Gyrus you’re so funny,” she touched Gyrus’ arm. Gyrus rolled his eyes and brushed her hand away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jasmine I’m serious, I’ll see you in 5th period,” he turned his back to Jasmine and started eating his food again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasmine chuckled, not even trying to hide her anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay then,” she huffed and walked back to her table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who was that?” Kodya asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jasmine Woods,” Tori said, “She’s a royal bitch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She purposely spilled juice all over Sylvia’s outfit last year. And she has also insulted Tori in a skirt numerous times,” Gyrus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, now I can hate her with a clear conscience.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“She also has a crush on Gyrus,” Tori said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, she doesn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?” Tori sat up straighter, and raised the pitch of her voice until it was annoyingly high “Oh my gosh Gyrus you’re so funny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyrus rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gosh, Gyrus do you work out? Oh my gosh Gyrus you’re like so hot,” Tori continued, making over-exaggerated hand motions “Oh my gosh Gyrus-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gosh shut up,” Gyrus said, clearly annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their table erupted with laughter at Gyrus’ facial expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Jasmine…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she’s,” Gyrus paused “Well she’s Jasmine. That’s all I can really say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first part of the walk home had been silent, and Kodya then decided to ask more about this Jasmine girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long have you known her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since birth. Our moms know each other, and since they were pregnant at the same time they joke we’ll get married one day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya’s heart sunk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well at least her Mom does. My Mom stopped after I said I wasn’t friends with her anymore. She changed in 5th grade and I didn’t really like the new her. She was rude and picked on kids, I told her to stop in the beginning but after a while, she didn’t listen anymore. So I stopped being friends with her and my Mom stopped with the marriage jokes after that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya was a little happier after he heard that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Jasmine and her Mom still think we’re meant to be,” Gyrus said that last part with a fake dreamy sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, totally stupid.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>kinda short sorry</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The days after Kodya’s first school day had flown by, and Gyrus’ birthday was now right around the corner. Jasmine had shown herself countless amounts of times. She would sneak up from behind and hand onto Gyrus’ arm, she would drop something and bend over to pick it up when she knew Gyrus was looking in her direction, but worst of all she would tell the entire school that she couldn’t hang out because she was busy planning her and Gyrus’ wedding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She made Kodya so angry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jasmine had even come up with a proposal story, which was long and full of cheesy declarations of love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>People would always ask Gyrus when the wedding was or ask him more about the proposal or just how much he loves Jasmine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya offered several times to beat them up for Gyrus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gyrus chuckled and said that it’s okay, and when people ask he just tells them the truth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Jasmine yells at anyone who calls her out for lying. Over the month more people have found out the truth, and more people grew to scoff at Jasmine’s stories.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya remembered the school trip where a girl named Charli called Jasmine out in front of a big group of students.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>______________________________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gyrus told me the other day that you two aren’t getting married. And Tori said that you just made that up because you have a crush on him and can’t handle the fact that he rejected you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jasmine went ballistic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut your mouth fatty! You don’t know shit! Me and Gyrus are in love, he just doesn’t know it yet!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>______________________________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>People didn’t really believe Jasmine after that. Other than her friends of course.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya didn’t have time to think about that. He still had to figure out what he was going to get Gyrus. He lay awake at night deep in his thoughts. He turned his head to the right to face the other side of the room where his friend was asleep. He smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s okay.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya always felt the need to check on Gyrus. He had an irrational fear of suddenly losing him, his groggy mind believed he would fade away if he didn’t check on him every once in a while. Plus it was comforting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya turned his gaze back to the ceiling, his hands cradling the back of his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What should I get him?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The answer hit him like a truck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy Birthday sweetie!” Sheila yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sheila ran up and showered Gyrus with hugs and kisses on his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sheila get off the boy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robert sat at the kitchen table reading his newspaper, coffee in hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya walked into the kitchen, holding his hands behind his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Mom,” Gyrus said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy birthday son,” Robert put a hand on Gyrus’ shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Dad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya walked up to the three and handed Gyrus a bouquet of flowers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy Birthday kid,” he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god thank you,” he grabbed the flowers and gave Kodya that same beautiful smile that Kodya had seen so many times but could never get enough of. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How old are you now?” Robert said, jokingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh haha,” Gyrus rolled his eyes, “I’m 17 Dad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh that’s right,” Robert said with a smug smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you guys working today?” Gyrus asked, looking to his parents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I’m sorry sweetie,” Sheila said, “We have to go to Sacramento today. But don’t worry we’ll be back tomorrow hopefully around lunch and then we’ll throw you a birthday party with everyone, you’re closest friends and family.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gyrus nodded, he was clearly disappointed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya’s heart hurt a little when he saw Gyrus’ face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry son,” Robert patted Gyrus on the back “You still have this big idiot.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robert pointed at Kodya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, I’ll be here for you kid. And I’m sure the girls will too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robert patted Kodya on the back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a good boy Kodya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya smiled slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve got to go now sweetie,” Sheila said. Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sheila don’t start crying,” Robert said. He walked to their room to grab the bags, returning moments later to see his wife weeping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me and your father love you, and we’ll be back soon we promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robert walked up to Kodya and handed him a large wad of money.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Treat my boy well,” he whispered in Kodya’s ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robert grabbed his wife and started pulling her towards the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you boys be good. Don't break anything, please. Don’t forget to brush your teeth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gyrus sighed and went to get a pot for the flowers Kodya had given him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya thought he knew just what to do to cheer Gyrus up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Gyrus walked back into the kitchen he looked up and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want me to make pancakes?” Kodya said, holding up the bag of chocolate chips. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>slight NSFW but not that bad</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Holy shit Kodya these are delicious,” Gyrus said, shoveling another mouthful of pancakes into his mouth “How many are you making?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As many as you want,” Kodya said. He turned away from the stove to face Gyrus “How many do you want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How much batter do you have?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya laughed, turning back to the stove. They had plenty of time, Gyrus’ birthday happened to fall on a Saturday that year. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to make some bacon too?” he asked. He was ready and excited to spoil Gyrus the entire day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, you really are perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya laughed like that didn't send an eruption of butterflies in his stomach and warmth to his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay give me a minute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to eat some too right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya laid the bacon onto the pan. The delicious smell and sound of sizzling filled the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, but it’s your birthday today. So I’m going to make you feel like the most important person in the world because you are really important to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww, you’re so sweet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to want more pancakes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What I want is for you to come sit with me. We got plenty of pancakes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you were such a good cook,” Gyrus said.</span>
</p>
<p><span>“Yeah, I’m okay at it.”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Okay at it?! Don’t tell my mom I told you this but I think your pancakes are better,” he said picking up his fork “You put more chocolate in it.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you like it kid.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Kodya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya nodded and began to eat from his own plate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to throw a party?” he asked. He kind of liked spending time alone with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably not. I don’t really like being the center of attention, so the girls are going to come over to go swimming today. Then tonight, maybe you and I can do something,” he looked over at him “just us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya’s heart began to beat faster at that last sentence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just us?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just then there was a knock on the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That must be the girls.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gyrus what the hell?!” Nephthys screeched, she was soaked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you not to lounge that close to the pool!” he yelled defensively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nephthys huffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on Neph just get in the pool,” Gyrus said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya watched all of this from the other side of the pool. He sat with Tori, both of them just had their feet in the water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have ye told Gyrus of thou feelings?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ye could tell him tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Why tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ye will be alone with him and ye did just make him pancakes,” Tori said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya contemplated the idea for a moment, but he was brought out of his thoughts when Gyrus swam up to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t look at his chest, look at his eyes, his beautiful lavender eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you losers getting in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tori punched Kodya in the arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ye can have Kodya, I’m going to go get some water.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gyrus swam up closer to Kodya, he put his chin on Kodya’s knee playfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya tried to seem unfazed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get in the pool dork.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why should I?” Kodya said with a smirk on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s my birthday, get in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya rolled his eyes and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The five of them had swam for hours in the pool. They now all sat with their feet dangling in the pool eating some ice cream Tori had brought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now ye must open thou presents.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes,” Nephthys stood excitedly. The three girls walked into the house giggling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll give you my present later kid,” Kodya said once the girls were gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you didn’t have to buy me anything,” Gyrus said sweetly “You’ve already done so much for me today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you deserve it. You’ve made my life so much better. You’re the best friend I have ever had. I-” Kodya paused and contemplated if he should keep going “I don’t think I could live without you Gyrus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gyrus smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You spoil me Kodya Karevic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya smirked sadly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I just-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re back!” Nephthys yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye guys thank you for the gifts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girls had to leave as it was getting dark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See you guys tomorrow!” Nephthys yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gyrus had practically begged them to go to his birthday party tomorrow so they could protect him from Jasmine, who had to be invited since Sheila and Jasmine’s mom were best friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what do you want to do Kodya?” Gyrus said walking back into the living room where Kodya was sitting stiffly on the leather sectional.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait what? Where did that come from?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya nervously looked away from Gyrus, desperately trying to think of an answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um how about we both shower and then we can watch some movies? You know we could get pizza.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gyrus’ face lit up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, we could cupcakes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god yes. Hurry up and get your ass in the shower Kodya!” Gyrus ran up the stairs, already removing his shirt and leaving it in the middle of the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya stood and went to get into the shower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See I told you it wouldn’t be that hard,” Gyrus said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya looked at the huge mess they had made. There was flour decorated the ground and all of the countertops, eggshells tossed lazily to the side, and a collection of oil and water spilled across the counter and somehow on the front of the fridge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep totally.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay I’ll get the mop,” Gyrus said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take out the trash.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kid stop eating the frosting!” Kodya said with a wide smile on his face “We won’t have enough for the cupcakes you idiot!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Gyrus said, mouth full of frosting and embarrassment was written all over his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While it had taken a while the cupcakes were worth it. They were rich and chocolatey. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How many have you eaten kid?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How many have you eaten dork?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I asked you first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I asked you second.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya stared at Gyrus with a confused look on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gyrus stared back at him with the best poker face Kodya had ever seen. Then Gyrus stuffed the rest of his cupcake into his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to choke,” Kodya said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, whatever. What movie do you want to watch?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to regret this but let’s watch something scary.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya could tell Gyrus really did regret picking a scary movie. Kodya’s heart began to beat faster as Gyrus scooted closer and closer with each jump scare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why the fuck would they go into the forest?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya tried his best not to show he was panicking on the inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly a rather erotic scene came on the TV.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shit, you do not want to be having sex in a horror movie am I right?” Gyrus looked to Kodya with a nervous smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, definitely not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat in silence, both of them not looking at the screen or at each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>God, how long is this scene?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of romantic music filled the otherwise silent house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Kodya I just wanted to say thank you for today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya saw Gyrus look at him out of the corner of his eye, he turned to face him, trying his best to block out the romantic music.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You treated me so nicely, and you just make me wonder what I ever did to deserve you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya’s heart began to beat faster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So thank you, for everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya was frozen. He couldn’t answer Gyrus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gyrus looked deeply into Kodya’s eyes, confusion was written on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against his green-haired friend’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>God his lips are soft.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gyrus’ lips were unresponsive and frozen. It was as if Kodya were kissing a wall. Kodya thought he had made a mistake and he was about to pull away when suddenly, Gyrus began to kiss him back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Kodya knew it they were in a heated make-out session on the couch. Gyrus climbed on top of Kodya, straddling the brunette’s lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya was absolutely euphoric, he could not believe that Gyrus was kissing him back. Suddenly he felt his privates moving. Panic set in as he realized what was happening, and what position they were in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gyrus gasped and broke away from the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck he felt it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gyrus looked at Kodya and then to the tent in his sweatpants. He bit his lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, my mom and dad won’t be back until around lunch tomorrow,” he looked back up to meet Kodya’s eyes “If you want to take this upstairs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya could not believe what he was hearing. He quickly stood up and looked down at Gyrus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gyrus turned away and bit his lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya realized Gyrus probably thought he had overstepped. Kodya then picked Gyrus up by his thighs and kissed him passionately. He then began to carry the greenette upstairs to their room, he placed Gyrus gently onto the bed and closed the door.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kodya woke up to bright sunlight flooding the bedroom. He looked to the balcony doors, the curtains were open wide allowing the sunlight in. He looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms and sighed. He stood and closed the curtains, trying not to wake his sleeping friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh~,” Gyrus groaned, rubbing his eyes, “Come back you’re warm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya smiled. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening. In the back of his mind, he expected to wake up soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m coming,” Kodya said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya walked up to the bed and climbed beside Gyrus. He pulled the smaller boy close to his chest, he smiled when Gyrus snuggled even closer to Kodya. At that moment Kodya knew that he would protect this beautiful boy until the end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kid?” Kodya broke the silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Gyrus asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Last night was,” he sighed. “amazing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gyrus smirked, “Yeah, it really was.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what now?” Kodya asked as he held the green-haired boy tighter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Gyrus asked he looked up into Kodya’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are- are we dating now?” Kodya asked nervously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gyrus kissed Kodya’s lips softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya wanted that moment to last forever, and he whined slightly when Gyrus pulled away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gyrus smiled smugly, “I don’t know. Are we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would love it if we did,” he grabbed Gyrus’ chin and met his eyes “Will you be my boyfriend, Gyrus?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gyrus smiled sweetly up at the brunette, he snuggled closer to Kodya and wrapped his arms around Kodya’s neck. He ran his fingers through Kodya’s long brown hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya was over the moon. He smiled and began to pepper Gyrus’ face with small soft kisses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gyrus giggled slightly and captured Kodya’s lips in another soft, loving kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boys we’re home!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” was all Kodya could say as Gyrus rolled out of Kodya’s bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit, how long were we cuddling?” Gyrus asked, grabbing his pants off the floor and tugging them on hurriedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Not long enough.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya could hear Sheila coming excitedly up the stairs. He grabbed his shirt from where it was thrown at the foot of his bed and hurriedly attempted to fix his bed head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a thud from the other side of the room as Gyrus tripped over himself as he stumbled over to his bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, are you okay?” Kodya asked, clearly concerned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gyrus brushed it off and climbed into his bed right as the door opened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey boys, is everything okay I thought I heard a thud?” Sheila asked once she burst into the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah we’re okay,” Gyrus said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya could tell Gyrus was nervous, but he did well hiding it. Kodya, on the other hand, was nervous that he would be a giveaway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Sheila didn’t look convinced but she brushed it off, “Did you guys eat yet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both shook their heads.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Now get dressed, we need to decorate,” Sheila replied while walking out the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya had forgotten that Sheila had planned that party.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gyrus groaned and pulled the covers over his frame. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on kid let’s go,” Kodya pulled the blanket off the green-haired boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Gyrus groaned, a fake childish put on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay then,” he paused at the door frame “I’m eating the rest of the cupcakes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hell no, you little shit,” Gyrus jumped out of bed and attempted to shove Kodya out of the way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya shoved back as they struggled to get in front of each other while they stumbled down the hallway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Move it you ass!” Kodya laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gyrus laughed loudly. “This ass?” he said smugly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya blushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-shut up!” he pushed past Gyrus and ran towards the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No don’t you dare!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was only a few minutes before the party was supposed to take place when Sheila sent the boys to their room to get ready.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya hugged Gyrus from behind, nuzzling his face into his green-hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello,” Gyrus said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya could sense the smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gyrus chuckled. He turned around to face Kodya, wrapping his arms around his taller friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya lowered his hands down to Gyrus’ slim waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So how do you want to tell them? Do you want to start or should I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gyrus looked confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell who what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your parents,” Kodya said. “You know about us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gyrus bit his lip, he looked as though he was deep in thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gyrus sighed. “Is it a good idea to tell them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya was confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean? Why wouldn’t we? Do you not want people to know about us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no!” Gyrus stammered out quickly “I-I-It’s just- you know the door.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at the door.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya looked at the door, confusion washing over his features.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh yeah I guess it’s a nice door,” he looked to Gyrus again “But what does that have to do with anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s closed you, dork,” Gyrus ran his hands down Kodya’s arms and laced his fingers with his. “Think about it. If we told them about us they would probably- no definitely move you into the guest room, they would hire somebody every time they had to leave the house, and we would never have time alone together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya hadn’t thought about that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn you always were the smart one.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kodya had never been happier than he had in the next few months. The two of them stealing small moments together. Whether it be small pecks when no one was looking or snuggling up in bed when Gyrus’ parents weren’t home. Kodya enjoyed every single moment of it. Nobody at the school knew about them. Some of them even still believed Jasmine’s lies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that important Kodya,” Gyrus said every time Kodya brought it up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But like it is,” Kodya replied every time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyrus smirked and rolled his eyes. “No, it isn’t. And we can’t let this ruin our night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyrus’ parents had gone out on a Valentine’s Day date, leaving the two boys at home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya wanted more than anything to be able to take his love out on a date to some fancy-ass restaurant or something. But they couldn’t risk being seen by classmates, and Kodya was broke. And he couldn’t necessarily ask Robert for money to take his son out on a date.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya sighed. “Okay kid. Whatever you want. Tonight is our night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would have never thought you to be the romantic type,” Gyrus said to Kodya as he lay in the brunette’s soothing embrace. He nuzzled his face against the side of Kodya’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya pulled Gyrus closer, cherishing the warmth of the smaller boy’s body. “I would have never thought you would be the one I’d fall in love with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyrus laughed lightly before he slowly drifted off the sleep. His breathing slowed and became more consistent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya was delighted by the way Gyrus’ breath felt against his neck. He kissed the boy on the forehead and allowed himself to drift off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya woke up to the sound of glass breaking. He instinctively sat up and clutched Gyrus closer to his chest, his need to protect him was the only thing that crossed his mind at that moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two boys whirled around to look to the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert and Sheila stood in the door. Sheila’s hands were over her mouth, a larger glass plate lay shattered on the ground, a large array of food scattered across the floor as well. Robert looked absolutely pissed, Kodya could see his face getting even redder by the second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya looked down, examining the situation he was in. He didn’t have a shirt on, and he was holding Gyrus in his arms in a way that made it pretty obvious that they weren’t just hugging or something. They were in the same bed, and you could tell their legs were tangled together under the sheets.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You son of a bitch!” Robert was pissed. “Get the fuck away from my son!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya stumbled gracelessly out of the bed and ran out to the balcony, which was a rather bad decision. He whipped his head around to see Gyrus jump out of the bed, throwing himself in between the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad no stop it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert froze, he looked his son up and down several times before settling his death glare on Kodya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya let his eyes fall below Gyrus’ waist, and his blood ran cold when he realized Gyrus was only wearing his boxer briefs and Kodya’s shirt, which was a little too big for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you looking at Karevic?!” Robert yelled upon seeing Kodya’s eyes wander. “Who the hell do you think you are?! Who gave you the right to check out my son?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya’s eyes whipped up. He watched as Robert angrily grabbed a lamp off Gyrus’ nightstand. Kodya was seriously about to contemplate trying to jump into the pool when Sheila cut in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robert what are you doing?! You don’t even know the entire story!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert attempted to lunge at Kodya, but Gyrus blocked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad stop! You can’t kill my boyfriend with a fucking lamp!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert almost dropped the lamp. “Boyfriend?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sheila walked closer to Robert. “Boyfriend? Sweetie, why didn’t you tell us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I knew Dad would overreact,” Gyrus said motioning to Robert. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Overreact? Overreact?! I am reacting the way any man would if they found their child half-naked, in bed with the fucking foreign exchange student!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad stop,” Gyrus said as he yanked the lamp from his father’s grasp. “I won’t let you kill Kodya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert glared at Kodya. “I invite you into my home and you have the balls to feel up my son behind my back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Feel up? Feel up?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would never do that!” Kodya yelled defensively. “I’m sorry Robert but I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, that’s Mr. Axelei to you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sheila clasped her hand over Robert’s mouth. “Let the boy speak Robert!” She looked at Kodya, a softness in her eyes that wasn’t there a moment ago. “Go ahead, sweetie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All eyes fell on Kodya. He swallowed, his tongue felt dry and his hands and forehead felt sweaty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I uh,” he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before continuing. “I would never feel up your son, I wasn’t doing that. We were only cuddling. I’m sorry Mr. and Mrs. Axelei, but I care deeply about your son, I love him. I’m in love with your son and I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya looked down at his feet, the silence was almost suffocating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sheila cleared her throat. “Kodya you don’t have to apologize. We just wish you would have come to us. We just want you guys to be safe. But now that we know it’s going to be a little different around here.” Sheila stepped over the broken glass on the ground and dragged Robert out by the earlobe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little different? That was an understatement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya was, of course, moved into a separate room, and they couldn’t even be alone on the walk to school anymore. Robert dropped them off every day from then on. But it was still worth it. Especially after they came out as a couple to the school, and everyone finally realized Jasmine was a liar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya’s family were awkward about the fact he was seeing another boy, but they were trying. Plus Gyrus’ family were always supportive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls were </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> supportive of their relationship. Which Kodya was thankful for but sometimes they were a bit much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya loved every moment with Gyrus. It just seemed he loved the boy more and more every day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry my dad’s so...you know extra,” Gyrus chuckled, nervously as they walked down the hallway to their homeroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. He hasn’t killed me with a lamp yet so I’d say it’s fine,” Kodya replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyrus laughed. He reached to hold Kodya’s hand in his, smiling up at the brunette. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya took his hand, pressing a light kiss against the back of it as they continued down the hall.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my god, they were roommates.</p><p>Btw let me know if I should continue this</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>